Crossing Paths
by HereandForeverafter
Summary: What happens when the characters from Inuyasha start to appear, whilst both the mews and the aliens are some how stuck in a forest. . .? Read and find out!  rating may change; not sure yet, any comments let me know  R&R Please.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back after serious writers block on my other stories; during of which, I gained this idea. Other stories WILL be continued but I need a little bit more time, so here is the result of my writers block :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter one<span>

Autumn mist of an early crisp morning, hovered over a still meadow; the mist only brave enough to venture so far into the awakening forest that bordered the meadow. Although, the forest was starting to show that it was not just a dark wall of sleeping timber, the sun had only just started to climb. It's rays breaking the darkness that clung in between the waking trees. Song birds calmly sang their songs, helping the forest to awake. Those songs were all that were heard, along with the wind that gently rustled the leave; that called the forest floor home. Nature was happy, peaceful…

Nature was not happy; songs were cut short, even the wind appeared to hold its breath. Shouting, yelling, cursing; a fight was all that was heard. Booming sounds and animal fleeing from their homes, nature was not at all happy.

"If you lot are so worried about the planet; then why do you choose to chase us here? To a forest…"Demanded an annoyed cat girl, she and two other were all that was left of the group of five girls that protected Earth. The other two; had merely drifted from the group, as if they had grown bored of the burden that laid heavily on their shoulders. She got no reply, as all she got was an angry growl which was followed by quick lightening strike. It missed but struck a tree down. The cat girl watched as the tree fell with a pained creaky cry as it hit the ground with an echoic thud. The cat girl turned her glare to the tree's murderer. "See what I mean? You don't care, do you?"

"Silence, what gives you the rights to say that I do not care; whereas, it is you who do not care" Pai had had enough of the sound of the cat girl's mouth. But her saying he did not care about his formal home, had only aided his anger.

"But, Pai-san; we do care…" Lettuce's timid voice filled Pai's keen hearing, she stood with her hands folded together and held up against her chest; as if silently begging him to understand her, only her… This sight soften his face for a brief moment before he quickly fixed back into his cold, hard emotionless state. Although, his voice towards her was not as harsh as it had been toward her fellow mew.

"_You_ may care, Lettuce. But many of your kind wouldn't hesitate at burning this forest down" The tone with his voice, made his two companions turn their heads in his direction. Kisshu with a small sly smile, and Taruto having his eye brows raised. By this point, they were in the still meadow; surrounded by the crisp morning air and early autumn mist. Only a light breeze blew, hesitant; waiting for there to be peaceful again within the forest as so it can wake in peace.

"That may be true, Pai-san; but there are also many out there that would deny what you think of _us_" Lettuce spoke again; whilst helping Ichigo to her feet.

"Lettuce-chan is right, na no da. Ichigo-chan, Lettuce-chan and Pudding care, na no da" Pudding's youthful voice suddenly blew into everyone's ears as she took her place to the left of Lettuce's side. Beaming brightly towards the aliens. Taruto snorted at her remark, whilst rolling his eyes.

"Is that true, Kitty cat? Do you really care about this forest?" Kisshu had let his curiosity get the better of him, smiling mockingly towards Ichigo; waiting for his answer. At first, Ichigo allowed her eyes to become slits because growling an answer to the perverted alien that stood no more that two feet from her.

"Yes, I do care; but would it bother you if I did, huh?" She didn't need an answer, she didn't want an answer. This cause Kisshu to chuckle lightly; he was silence by a glare from Pai, that was cast from over his brood shoulders. The wind blew hesitantly again, testing. Pai deciding that they had all had enough rest; was the first to strike again but the mews were too fast; it missed but burnt all the grass where it hit the ground.

"Pai-san please, stop fighting" Lettuce begged whilst dodging another attack that he had sent in her direction, he was grateful for her weak eye-sight; when she begged at him like that, his heart would tear apart, but only a fraction of the maddening pain would show briefly on his pale stone etched face.

The fight had lasted long than most fights had; the forest was still standing, grieving over the lost of a few of its trees, but both the mews and aliens had used up all their energy and effort, to only wind up laying exhausted on the scorched grass under the early afternoon sun. However; there was a problem. They were all lost. The fight had ended not so long ago; a heavy silence hung over the two separate groups as they silently decide on what to do.

"I guess, we are going have to work together now; aren't we?" Taruto asked whilst he laid on his stomach with his eyes closed; enjoying the warmth of the weakening sun. Pai huffed as he nodded from his propped up position against a grieving tree.

"It appears so" Pai's voice drifting at the end as he too, closed his eyes. He had never felt this tired. As he closed his eyes; he could pick up the sound of light snoring. Cracking open an eye; Kisshu had completely wiped himself out, once they had stopped he was the of the three aliens to sink to the ground, Pai himself, not long after him. Kisshu lay with his back to the saddened forest, curled on his side; using his right arm as a pillow. Casting a glance with both his eyes open; he looked to see what state the mews were in. He did not care, he was just curious.

Pudding laid just like Kisshu; asleep but using her left arm as a pillow. She laid not too far from where Taruto had placed himself. Ichigo was merely laying on her back and gazing up at the sky, taking steady breaths. Surprisingly, she had laid herself not far from where Kisshu had sunk to the ground; Pai rolled his eyes at that. Then his gaze fell on the sleeping Lettuce that her head resting a small moss covered rock; Pai weakly smiled at this before he let his eyes shut and his went limp and waited for sleep to come. Sighing deeply, the world surrounding them began to relax along with the groups.

Time seem to pass slowly, but soon the sky began to turn a dark indigo colour; they had stayed where they were for the rest of the day. Only briefly getting up to stretch their stiff limbs. The dark forest sat silently, watching the group with keen eyes. The wind had taken on a deathly chill, giving the mews; who were to tired to shift back into their normal forms. Their outfits did not help them keep warm.

"Ichigo could help me make a fire?" Lettuce asked as she shivered due another blast of cold autumn air. Ichigo groaned as she lifted her off of the dampening ground. Ichigo merely nodded as both of them wondered into the watching forest in search for fallen branches. Pudding moaned as she tried to go back to sleep; after she and Taruto had starting talking a few moments ago.

"Hey Pai, any idea as to how we are going to get back? It will take _us_ a good couple days before we get our energy back to teleport back; let alone fly" Kisshu had been awake for a few hours, just lying still curled on his side watching the mews sleep and move around. His answer was a sleep driven groan from his companion; this made Kisshu's gaze to wonder up to look at his friends face. Pai looked so drained. "Pai…"

"I-I don't know, Kisshu; sorry. I can't think straight; I'm too tired" Pai didn't bother opening his eyes to look at his now worried friend; the slur in his voice gave it away how tired he really was. The meadow fell silent for a few minutes before Lettuce and Ichigo came back; both with an armful of fallen, broken branches. Ichigo huffed as she emptied her load onto the ground. Kisshu smiled at that.

"Need a hand at starting the fire, girls?" Kisshu asked as he stretched out of his curled position on the dampening ground. He didn't realise how stiff he had became.

"Sure, make yourself useful" Ichigo groaned out as she brushed off the dirt off her arms; she spoke over her shoulder. "It was about time you decide to get up" Kisshu chuckled at that remark, he could hear the small smile in her voice. Cracking his back as he stood up before joining Ichigo side as she started to prepare the fire. Within a few minutes, the three of them had a fire burning brightly; warming the bite that the autumn night air had brought with it. Silence fell upon the group again.

"How long we be stuck in this forest?" Ichigo asked, warming her hands.

"Well, we will be able to teleport you lot back in a few days, so really… just a few days really" Kisshu stated as he stretched out as he laid down beside Ichigo; casting her an innocent smile, Ichigo allowed her eyes to become slits before gazing back into the blazing fire.

"So you are going to help us?" Lettuce asked as she glanced over to the heavily sleeping Pai.

"Well, I am; and maybe Tart but I will help you" Ichigo snorted at that.

"Why? What do you want from helping us?"

"Nothing, really" Ichigo rolled her eyes at his reply. Kisshu always wanted something; he wouldn't do something for nothing. She that much about him.

"Why are you quick to judge me, Ichigo?" Kisshu got stares from both Lettuce and Ichigo. He had never called her by her real name; Ichigo stared at him with wide eyes, using her real name and saying in an annoyed tone had got her attention. Then she tried to explain; but she found she couldn't. She had no answer, she didn't know why she was quick to judge him. Kisshu huffed as he shock his as he took on a half smile.

"See, you don't know why" Ichigo blinked before glaring deep back into the fire with a sudden warmth in her cheeks; it was not due to the warmth from the fire. That was last conversation for the next hour before the quietness was ended.

"Pudding is hungry, Taru-Taru, na no da" Pudding whined as she rolled onto her back, facing the sky. Taruto jumped at the sound that had entered his ears; he had been on the brink of sleep.

"Don't called me that" He half growled, half groan at the monkey mew that laid beside him.

"But I'm hungry, Taru-Taru!" Pudding whined a little louder, Pai groaned as he shifted a little in his propped position against a tree, not far from the warmth of the fire.

"Will you keep it down; it will be your funeral if you wake Pai up" Taruto hissed under his breath. Pudding dramatically placed a hand over her mouth. Taruto only rolled his eyes at this. Mumbling 'idiot' under his breath, Pudding giggled at that. Little did both of them realise was that, their conversation was all that was heard within their 'camp'. Kisshu was biting his bottom lip in order to hold back his laughs, he didn't want to face a sleep deprived Pai. He knew fully well what he was like without a good amount of sleep in him. He was not alone at holding back the laugher; Ichigo was having trouble breathing due to holding back her laugh. Lettuce was close to sleep but she only smiled weakly at the youngest of the group, her eyes growing heavy.

"Kids" Kisshu and Ichigo both whispered softly, casting a quick glance towards the youngest of the group. Soon; Kisshu and Ichigo were the only ones who were fully wake. At first, they both stayed near the fire; watching it died and shrink in warmth. Ichigo sighed deeply, catching Kisshu's attention.

"You know, if you want to sleep; you can. I won't do anything. Promise" Kisshu offered, Ichigo smiled, small but she smiled at his calm tone and offer. Shifting as so she was semi-facing him; but half of her was still facing the dying flames.

"Thanks but I'm not tired, just bored; that's all" Kisshu smiled back at her smile filled tone.

"Well… do you want to talk? ya know, to pass time"

"Sure, there are some things I need to my head round about you and your kind, if that's alright if I ask" Ichigo asked softly, as so not to wake anyone; mostly Pai.

"Okay… Yeah; ask away" Kisshu beamed up at Ichigo from where he lay with his arms crossed behind his head.

"If your sure; What was it like; you know, Earth. What was it like when you aliens lived here?" That question caught Kisshu off guard. He raised an eye brow at her question but answered it never the least.

"Hmm, it was mostly covered in forests; much like this one…" That caught the forest's attention, the wind blew as if trying to get him tell more.

"Really; then where did you live?" Ichigo had an eager tone to her voice but she really was interested. Kisshu chuckled at her question.

"We lived within the trees; one with nature you could call it. But this all that I was told by my and other elders" Kisshu stated honestly, with a smile on his dimly face lit by the last few burning flames of the dying fire.

"Wow, that sounds amazing; but what did you eat, if you were one with nature-that sounds silly doesn't it?" Ichigo silently laughed at how stupid she sounded. Kisshu joined her silent laugher.

"Well, it dose sounds silly; but I never really asked what they ate or did they tell me; it's as to anyone's guest as to what they ate" Kisshu laughed a little louder, watching Ichigo hide her face in her hands. "Was that all you wanted to ask me?"

"No, that just came out" The blush on Ichigo's face got Kisshu's attention straight away as she turned her face to look at him; with a smile on her red face. This only made Kisshu to laugh harder; both hadn't noticed that Pai was watching them with a disgusted expression on his face. It was when he cleared his throat; they became aware of their audience. He had to hold back the smile that would of appeared when; both their heads snapped in his direction with wide eye fear.

"Sorry, did we wake you?" Ichigo asked nervously, taking on a weak smile. Pai stiffly shock his head before clearing his throat one more time before he answered.

"No I have been awake for a few minutes; listening to you two chatting your life away" Pai snarled out the last part, making Ichigo cringe; but Kisshu merely rolled his eyes.

"Good to see that you have had enough sleep; can you think any clearer, Pai?" Kisshu asked casually, Pai's eyes turned into slits before he snapped back a reply.

"Yes, Kisshu; I'm touched by your concern" Ichigo couldn't help but let out a strained laugh at how the aliens acted around each other. Kisshu was quick to catch on the mocking tone behind Pai's words.

"Geezes, Pai. Next time, I'll call you a doctor…" Kisshu snickered, Pai rolled his eyes at the remark. Ichigo's laugher became a little louder; gaining her a glare from Pai but a smirk from Kisshu. Ichigo's laugher had managed to wake the rest of who that was asleep.

"Why are you laughing Ichigo-chan?" Lettuce asked as she stretch before rubbing her eyes.

"Yes, why are you laughing?" Snapped an increasingly annoyed Pai, His harsh tone made Lettuce jump; with there not being any light, due to it being a cloudy night. It was nothing but darkness to her; voices in the dark of night.

"I never consider how you; aliens react to each other, that's all. There is really no need to get so angry" Kisshu was now the one laughing, joined shortly by Taruto then Pudding; and finally Ichigo. Pai merely growled as the dark forest was filled with the sound of full-hearted laugher. Lettuce was not laughing, she was listening to Pai's growl drop into shaky whimper; as if he was close to tears. The laughing continued.

"Guys enough! You lot are so childish" Lettuce shakily barked at the loud annoyance within her darken world. That said annoyance only quieten the slightest but it continued.

"Drop it, Lettuce!" Was all Ichigo managed to choke out; Pai couldn't hold back the deadly growl that erupted from his throat. The air became silent and still. Silent. No one noticed the tears that were threatening to spill from Pai's pained eyes, but Lettuce could; she could feel them.

"Have you now a idea of how we react to each other, mew!" Pai spat as he stood abruptly; stiff but he held his ground firmly. Ichigo gulped before answering.

"I'm really am sorry, Pai. I didn't mean for it to anger you; I'm so sorry" Ichigo plead, holding head and avoiding eye contact with the outrage alien, standing no more that three feet from her; he could easily cover that distance with just three big strides. She knew that much, to fear him.

"So you should be; you are all morons" Pai snarled as he turned and started walking towards the darkness of the forest..

"Hey Pai! Here you going?" Taruto shouted from where he laid on the ground; holding his sides. He had never laughed so hard. Although he got no reply, it was Kisshu that gave him an answer.

"Don't worry Tart, he is only going for walk to calm himself down; he'll be back in a few hours"

"Hours!" The whole group spoke at once, Kisshu rolled his eyes before making a remark. But as he opened his mouth to speak; he caught sight of the look on Lettuce's face. She looked miserable.

"Hey Lettuce; what wrong? I said he'll be back, so why the long face?" Kisshu asked in real concern, he had grown to like Lettuce but only like; his heart was still set on Ichigo.

"You guys shouldn't of done that; didn't you see? He was close to crying" She got a gasp from all of them, So they hadn't seen; she knew they wouldn't. With that she stood up.

"Lettuce-chan what are you doing? You'll get more lost out there" Ichigo called out as she watched Lettuce walk slowly into the darkness. "Lettuce!"

Time had passed; Lettuce had manage to trip herself up on a tree root. Luckily Pai was not far from her, though he never got to catch her in time. But now walked in silence with Lettuce allowed to wrap her hand around one of Pai's arms to help guide her around in the darkness.

"Lettuce, why did you decide to follow me? When you know you can't see" Pai asked as he helped Lettuce over another tree root.

"I was worried… about… you" Lettuce's face had taken on a blush, as she hadn't noticed that her grip on Pai's arm had tightened. Pai said nothing but he just gritted his teeth.

"That won't be necessary, Lettuce" Pai calmly stated as he glanced down at her; sparing a glance at her gripping hands on his left arm. Luckily; Lettuce hadn't noticed, for she had her face down and was looking at the forest surrounding them; as they headed back to the 'camp'.

The sky was beginning to take on a lighter shade of the indigo colour it had held all night all; morning was on its way. The forest surrounding them was beginning to stir. The wind had began to blow gently; whispering a soft awakening call to the trees, although; the song birds were not ready to sing the forest's morning song. However; the on coming morning air, carried with it a freshness. Rain was on its way.

"Smells like rain's coming, Pai-san"

"You can smell it too?" Pai asked with a rare small smile; glancing back down at Lettuce, who held her face up at the sky; watching the dark indigo sky night become brighter but that brighter colour held dark grey patches, rains clouds were being carried within the brightening morning sky. "Lettuce…"

"Hmm, yes; I can smell the rain. I like the rain; the air always cleaner after the rainfall" Lettuce laughed out. Pai smiled again, it made him happy to have her with him. But Pai would never tell her that; not yet, at least. Sighing deeply, Pai stopped to look up at the sky as well, before glancing around into the dimly lit forest. That's when something caught his eye.

"Lettuce look; can you see it? What is it?" Lettuce strained her eyes but she managed to see what had caught Pai's attention; it was a well, a square wooden well. They both decided to take a closer look. Once they were close enough to look into the well; they noticed that it was dry.

"I wonder how old this well is?" Lettuce thought out loud, whilst Pai leaned over to try and look at the bottom of the well.

"I don't get it; how can a well dry up?" Pai asked as his gaze was fixed at the bottom of the old well. He merely shrugged as he placed a hand firmly but lightly on top of the hand that was wrapped around his arm. "We best start back headin to _camp_" Lettuce laughed at Pai's tone as he spoke the last word. They both turned a started to walk the direction that they had taken to reach the old well. There came a flash of blue light that came from the well, Pai and Lettuce stared at each other before facing the well.

Lettuce nearly screamed when a figure jumped out from the well; Pai placed her behind him, protecting her. His gaze locked on the figure that had appeared from the dry well. The figure was a young boy, he looked no younger than sixteen. He held silver, gold eyes and white dog ears that were pricked forward on top of his head. His black eye brows were raised. He clothes were red, they old traditional japnesse clothes; but he held a sword on his hip, within its casing. Pai was the first to speak in a rather calm tone.

"Who are you? And what are you?" The last question gained him a half smile from the silver haired boy.

"What am I. . . ?What are you?"

"Answer my questions, then I may consider to answer yours" Pai snarled back at the silver haired boy, whilst giving Lettuce a reassuring squeeze with the arm that was blocking her from the strangers view. Pai got a glare but he answered in a harsh tone.

"My name is Inuyasha, and I am know as what people call a half demon. Now, what are you? And why are you trying to hide her" Inuyasha asked as he slightly pointed in Lettuce's position behind Pai. Pai snarled at Inuyasha, angry because he could tell that Lettuce was behind him; she had not said a word, nor moved an inch.

"I am not telling you what I am, as for why I am hiding Lettuce; She can hardly see, so I am acting as her eyes until the sun is up" Lettuce stared up at the back of Pai's head, _he does care. . ._

"Hey, I was only curious. No need to bite my head off!" Inuyasha snapped as he held up his hands, showing that he meant no harm. But he also wore a mocking smile, Pai huffed at that. Turning his back to Inuyasha; Pai spun Lettuce round and start to push her back in the direction to the _camp._ They did know that they had a silent follower.

* * *

><p><strong>Hate it? Love it? Let me know, read and eview pretty please. . . I have cookies; no really, I do! ^_^<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took a while but it's here, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two<strong>

The sun had start to break the darkness that still decided to linger upon the waking forest, but the sun was weak; winter was starting to take control of how the sun will warm the leading world below it. As the sun broke through the darkness that clung to the trees, songs birds sang with joy. This time the forest was waking peacefully, even though; it still held the creators of chaos. Slowly, the sky started to shift in colour once again, this time the sky begun to hold a dull blue as well as the dark gray clouds that warned people to seek shelter and so.

Lettuce and Pai hadn't taken long to return back to the others after their little encounter, who was still following; although, Pai was aware because Inuyasha wasn't light on his feet to Pai's keen sense of hearing. He just rolled he eyes and continued to guide Lettuce the short distance to the group. When they had gotten back, they saw that Ichigo had gone back to sleep; her head resting on Kisshu's bare stomach. Surprisingly, she held a small smile on her slumbering face. Kisshu, himself appeared to be fighting the stay awake; every so often his head would sway and his eyes would shut but he would soon re-open them. Tart and Pudding were busy quietly annoying each other, although, that was soon becoming louder. Lettuce heard Pai sigh deeply in a saddened tone, just behind her. She cast a glance over her shoulder; but found his gaze fixed on the younger ones.

As they both silently approached the group, Kisshu was the first to notice the pair's presence. He was also quick to notice Pai's hand resting calmly on Lettuce's fine shoulders, a sly smile claimed his drowsy face.

"What took you two so long, huh?" Kisshu's question went unanswered as Pai helped Lettuce to sit with her back against an awakening tree. The reason being was that Lettuce could hardly keep her eyes open. "Hey Pai…"

"What is Kisshu?" Pai sharply turned his head in Kisshu's direction by the dead fire; his voice taking on a soft growl. Kisshu's eyes grew wide for a brief moment before he answered Pai's demanding question.

"You must have been really mad, because you two have been gone for good couple of hours…" Kisshu's voice drifted as his gaze landed on the now; half-asleep Lettuce, resting up against an old oak tree with her head, leaning slightly on her left shoulder. Pai noticed this gaze but did nothing; although, he subconsciously stepped in front of Lettuce to block her from Kisshu's view. From the other side of the oak tree; Pai picked up the sound of Inuyasha's heavy feet cracking a small twig.

"What was that?" Kisshu asked in a hushed voice, Pai merely put a finger on his lips before slowly walking round behind the tree. When he came round from the other side; Pai was dragging Inuyasha by the cuff of his red top. As he approach the spot he had just been standing, Pai flung Inuyasha to the ground; giving out a startled yelp followed by a loud thud; Inuyasha was quick to make impact on the damp forest dirt. The loud thud echoed through the stilled forest, hesitant again, to continue what nature pleases. Both Ichigo and Lettuce shot up into sitting positions at the sound of the impact; both Taruto and Pudding were silenced.

"What was that for?" Inuyasha asked in a muffled voice as he slowly lifted his from the small whole his impact had created.

"Why did you follow Lettuce and I, Mutt?" Pai growled as he stepped again in front of Lettuce. This time he was aware of his actions; he wanted to protect her.

"I was curious, what with you looking like that and, her wearing those weird outfit…" His answer was cut short by a sharp growl from Pai. It was silent for a few minutes, time went by slowly; waiting to see if it was okay to continue.

"What are you…?" Pudding asked as she slowly got to her feet, calmly making her way towards Inuyasha. His gaze focused on her for the short time it her to approach him.

"I am a half demon-" A gasp from Ichigo, caused him to stop and glance in her direction, she held a hand over her mouth, as her eyes screamed shock.

"You're Inuyasha, aren't you? I should know, I have heard a lot about you from father…" Then she slapped her hand back over her mouth, as if she had said too much. Kisshu, Pai and Inuyasha, all raised their eye brows. The wind blew from behind where Kisshu and Ichigo sat; blowing her scent into Inuyasha's nose.

"How do you know about me? Because, I don't know you" Inuyasha asked with pure curiosity. Ichigo hesitantly took her hand away from her mouth and spoke in a nervous tone.

"Like I said; I know about you from father"

"Who is your father, then? Do I know him?" Inuyasha spoke in a kind calm voice. Ichigo took a deep breath before answering.

"Yes, you know him…"

"Who is he? Tell me!"

"Naraku…" It was silent for a few moments before Inuyasha suddenly started to chuckle. Gaining him glares from all directions. At that point; the sky was nearly covered with ominous gray, that clung to the blue sky behind it. As if it was afraid of falling.

"That's a good one! You almost had me there!" Inuyasha laughed, only causing Ichigo to growl.

"I'm not joking around; I'll prove it!" Ichigo snapped as she stood up; everyone was now watching her, as she headed in the same direction Pai and Lettuce had come from just a few moments ago. That's when the rain decided to fall.

"Hey! Wait for us" Kisshu, Taruto and Pudding al whined as they got to their feet and started to follow Ichigo; Inuyasha hot on their heels. Pai sighed deeply as he watched them disappear into dimly lit forest. Casting his gaze back to Lettuce, he could see she that she had fallen asleep. Deciding that being separated wasn't the best idea at the time; Pai slowly lifted Lettuce into his arms, as so he didn't wake her. Lettuce needed her sleep. Once she was in his arms; Pai turned and followed the direction that the group had taken.

* * *

><p>Ichigo had lead everyone back to the well, that Pai and Lettuce had found earlier. The short trip had been silent, apart from the sound of the drops of rain water hitting the tops of the trees and then it slowly finding its way to the dampening ground below the cover of the trees. That, along with the few songs that were owned by the song birds, singing soft, smoothing songs to calm their chicks. As they had ventured to the old dry well; the rain had begun to fall slightly quicker, gradually becoming heavier.<p>

"Cool, an old well" Pudding gasped as she jumped on the spot; pointing at he old well. Tart rolled his eyes.

"Why did you bring us to an old well, old hag?" Taruto snicker, but that was cut short by a clean whack behind his head; done by none other then, Kisshu. Leading Tart to mumble something under his breath as he rubber the back of , now, throbbing head. All the mean time; Pudding was silently giggling at the look on Taruto's faces. Inuyasha watched them with curious eyes; he also held a small smile. _these sure are weird people… _All of there attention was back to Ichigo, when she cleared her throat.

"Thank you, now the reason I brought you here is because; this is where Inuyasha has come. On the other of this well; there is another land" Ichigo calmly explained. Both Pudding and Taruto stared in awe at the old dry well. Kisshu had his mouth slightly a jar, where as Inuyasha stared with wide eyes at Ichigo. Who, was now holding a bright smile. "Shall I continue…?" Everyone nodded, apart from Inuyasha; who was still staring with wide eyes. "As I was saying; the other land, is this same land but, the land on the other side of the well is five hundred years in the past… and that is where you and I have come from, Inuyasha" It was silent for a few seconds, only the rain was making it presence known.

"How can that be?" Pai's curious question made everyone jump as they turned their heads in the direction o Pai's hushed voice. Ichigo and Kisshu beamed a smile towards the slumbering Lettuce; who lay comfortably in Pai's strong arms.

"You see Pai; I'm not who you think I am. When I told Inuyasha who my father was, I named a very powerful, dark minded demon. Demons only eist on the other side of this well. Some demons, like Inuyasha for example. Can travel inbetween this land and the land on the other side. I was only a child when my ather sent me to this world… it was not safe for me, to be with him at that time…" Ichigo voice drifted as she looked back at the memory of her and her father standing beside the well before she had to go…

… _It was another sunny day in ferula that we lived in; the land that I was to not see for the net ten maybe twelve years of my lie. Oh, how I will miss its beauty._

"_But Daddy, do I have to go?" I begged for the last time, wrapping myself round my father's leg. I didn't want to leave this land or him. My sighed deeply as he gentle unwound me from his leg. Before slowly sinking to one knee, as so he could see my tear stained face. Of which, he held gently in his large hands, softly brushing his thumbs in small circles on my pinkish cheeks._

"_Ichigo, my Jem. It has become too dangerous for you to say with me, yes; I may be able to protect, but I am not taking any risks. If I am not able to protect you. Do you understand, my Jem? You will be safe in the other world, though, you may lose your powers and your demonic appearance; but you will be safe…" Naraku spoke as he calmly brought Ichigo into their last hug. He held her tiny, trembling form for the last few moments they had. Not far off though; they both hear the oncoming threat. Ichigo only cried harder, begging in a vain attempt to stay; clinging to her father, trying to a part of him._

_Lifting Ichigo gently, Naraku sat her on the edge of Bone Dry well, with her dangling down the inside of the old well. Ichigo only sobbing, she didn't want to make it harder than, what it was already for her father. The threat was drawing closer._

"_Be brave, I will send someone for you when, it is safe to back to me. Be brave my Jem, my Ichigo" Naraku whispered before kissing Ichigo cheek. He gently pushed her off the edge, turning his back; vaguely aware of the threat; that was nearly upon him, all his thoughts were of Ichigo last cry before the blue light absorbed her…_

… A single tear ran down Ichigo's cheek, none saw it though; she held her head low. Twelve years she had been apart from her father, twelve years she had been stuck as a repulsive human; twelve years of having her powers locked away within her demonic self. Twelve years of being someone she was not.

Everyone's attention had drifted as Ichigo became absorbed in her memory; all except Inuyasha, he saw her tear. He could smell her sorrow, and her digust to what she was. Silently, he moved so that he was standing besides her.

"You feel alone, don't you? You know, whats stopping you from going back. Now or never, I say" Inuyasha tried to smooth her pain, but it only brought another single tear. Ichigo shock her head before answering in a hoarse voice.

"Father said that he would send someone for me… what if he has forgotten me? What if he is dead?" Ichigo cried, as she held her face in her soft hands. Inuyasha hesitantly placed a hand on her now, shaking shoulder.

"Oh, believe me; Naraku isn't dead, in fact. He's far from it… but I'm sure he hasn't forgotten you; I wouldn't" He got a croaky laugh from saying the last bit, Inuyasha smiled at Ichigo; she weakly smiled in return.

"Thanks Mutt; you're not as bad as my father told me about, you know"

"Well, umm; that depends on what he has said about me" Inuyasha growled, but Ichigo only smiled brighter.

"Oh, he just told me that you were selfish, and held no heart or neither a demon, nor a human" Inuyasha just stared; again but this time, it was his mouth that was a jar. Ichigo giggled as she gently shut his mouth for him.

Whilst Ichigo's and Inuyasha's conversation was going on; the rest of the mews and the aliens, wee busy having their own discussion.

"What are we going to do now, huh?" Taruto asked is a hushed voice, their whole discussion has been spoken in hushed voice; mainly due to the deeply slumbering Lettuce still in Pai's strong arms.

"What do you mean by that, Taru-Taru?" Pudding asked back, her voice telling everyone that she was both confused and curious. It was silent for a few moments; not far from where they stood under the shelter of an old oak tree; they could all hear the small giggle that came from Ichigo as she continue to talk with Inuyasha. Kisshu's jaw clenched, as well as, he also fisted one of his pale hands.

"I'll tell you what we're doing to do; nothing. Absolutely nothing" Kisshu snapped, he was having to fight himself; he didn't like what was going on here, his Ichigo was not who he thought she was; that got him confused, and being confused made Kisshu mad. Pai sighed deeply, bring Lettuce closer to him; he spoke.

"There is need for you to get mad, Kisshu. But as or what we are going to do? We are yes, going to do nothing, but not in that manner of speaking. Ichigo can go back to her former life until her father sends someone for her, correct? So we just have to carry on as normal, understand Kisshu?" Pai speech had taken on a tired tone, he had had enough; he wanted to go home. Pai got a mumbled agreement from Kisshu; Pai knew that he didn't like being confused but there was nothing Pai could do to help, at that moment in time.

Both conversations were cut short when a flash of blue light came from the old well, Ichigo and Inuyasha gasped as they took a few steps back; Inuyasha held his sword ready, he didn't like the smell of the person who had just them. Soon the aliens joined them, standing side by side; both the now awake Lettuce and Pudding lingered behind them.

Ichigo jumped when their guest made themselves known by jumping up the well to land gracefully on one the well's four sides. There stood a lady in traditional Japanese clothing; she held a small fan, closed in her right hand. But what hit Ichigo most was the colour of her eyes; they were just a dull red. And they were fixed on both her and Inuyasha.

"Kagura what are you doing here?" Inuyasha growled as he stepped forward, readying the wind scare. Kagura's eyes narrowed into slits, as she let a small darken chuckle.

"Cool it Mutt, Naraku send me to-how did he put it… to come and pick someone up" Ichigo gasped as her eyes went wide, this lady was sent by her father for her; she was going home. But she wasn't ready, no one knew but she didn't want to leave Kisshu or the other aliens; they had in a way, become a part of her weird life, she wasn't going to walk off without them, or at least saying good bye.

"Good luck at that, Kagura! There are loads of people here, how are you going to find her?" Inuyasha had sense just now that Ichigo wasn't ready to go home yet, so he was trying to buy her time. Kagura just chuckled.

"Well, I won't have to look far because she is right beside you; Ichigo, it's time to come home" As Kagura spoke she lifted her closed fan, and pointed straight at Ichigo; who at that moment, had become completely frozen. Her world had become quiet and all see could see was Kagura, sneering at her. The only sound was her father's last words but even they were hard to hear over the steed beat of her human heart. Her world became slow as she watched Kagura step down from the edge of the well; having her way blocked by Inuyasha, she opened her fan. Then a fight began as well as the darkness; that soon became the only thing in her world.

Kisshu was able to catch Ichigo before she hit to soaking wet, muddy forest floor. He rushed her to the cover of an oak tree; laying her back against the truck he quickly check her pulse.

"Is Ichigo-chan going to be okay, Kisshu-chan?" Pudding asked as she sat down net to the passed out Ichigo. Kisshu just nodded, he was to far from himself to answer her.

* * *

><p>Soon the fight between Inuyasha and Kagura; became a fight between Inuyasha, sided by Kisshu, against Kagura. She had gotten too close to Ichigo for Kisshu's liking and so he got involved, whilst Pai made sure that the mews and Tart were kept out this fight, Kisshu was busy aiding Inuyasha. As the fight had continued, as so did the rain; it had become so heavy that; seeing in the darkness of the clouds above had created; had become impossible. Kisshu had to keep his wits, he wasn't half dog demon like Inuyasha, so his senses were weak compared to him. But even Inuyasha was struggling, due to not having clean sight of where Kagura was, he couldn't use the wind scare. Kagura whipped her fan in front of her, this time causing the rain to act like tiny daggers, hitting both Kisshu and Inuyasha from the front; forcing them to lower their heads in order to protect what sight they had in their condition.<p>

"What's the matter boys? Afraid of a little rain!" Kagura laughed as she repeated what she had just done, bring Inuyasha to his knees, but Kisshu wasn't going to give in; he had to protect if not Ichigo, then he would protect the other mews. Growling under his breath as another wave of wind and rain hit him; Kisshu too, fell to his knees but this wasn't the end for him. Kagura smirked at her work, she had managed to separate everyone, leaving Ichigo still out cold against the oak that Kisshu had placed her under._ Just one more swipe and these two morons will be done for; then I cn take Ichigo home…_ Kagura laughed darkly as she readied her fan for the final swipe. That's when Ichigo's eyes snapped open. As Kagura moved her arm to made to final swipe; Ichigo had placed herself between Kagura and the two boys; her eyes closed shut as she saw the final swipe make its way towards them. _Please, I need you; come to me, please… _As the swipe hit Ichigo, a blind flash of light emitted from her body; repelling the swipe, the whole forest surrounding her, was lit by the pure white light, Ichigo being the centre of it. No one saw, but she held a twisted smile. _Their back, finally…_ _their back, I'm back…_

* * *

><p><strong>There, the net chapter is in the makings... now, review please and I might throw in some twists into the next chapter, mwhahahaha! Click the buttom, pleaseeeeeeeeeeee... thank you!<strong>


End file.
